


Punishment.

by TheWolfWithinMe



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Smut, Three-some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfWithinMe/pseuds/TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Arthur fucked up.Now he needs punishing.





	Punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the people I talk to on twitter for writing this :)

“Son, you could have been injured.” 

“Or worse, dear boy.” 

Arthur was sat on the cot in Dutch’s tent with Dutch himself blocking one doorway and Josiah Trelawny guarding the other. He was well and truly screwed.

“M’fine. Just a cut here and there but nothin’ serious.”

Neither men looked particularly convinced; Dutch still appeared angry and Josiah was watching him with disappointment in his eyes.

“You still need to be punished, son.~” 

Honestly, Arthur thought this was all a bit excessive, especially as he had survived worse in the past. But his boyfriends clearly had other ideas. Dutch was rummaging around in his little side table for something whilst Josiah was closing the tent doors.

Finally, Dutch found what he was searching for. A tub of lard. Tossing it over to Josiah, he settled himself onto the bed beside Arthur and took a deep breath. 

“Lay across my lap, boy.” 

Arthur perked a brow, excitement and arousal on his face. Oh, it was /that/ sort of punishment.

Quickly doing as he’s told, he flopped belly first over Dutch’s legs, squirming slightly in discomfort when the other man’s metal belt buckle dug into his hip. With his ass in the air and eyes unable to see Josiah anymore, he suddenly felt exposed. 

And even more turned on. 

Dutch could feel it. Digging into his leg. 

“Such a needy thing, aren’t you?” He cooed, rubbing one palm over Arthur’s fabric covered ass. These jeans needed to be gone. Pronto.

“It’s been a while, is all.” Arthur whined in response, now subtly rutting against Dutch’s thigh. The friction, no matter how small, gave him s o m e release, though the aching in his groin was growing more and more with each passing second. 

And Dutch had barely touched him.

“Yes, a whole twenty-four hours is a /while/.” Josiah muttered sarcastically from somewhere behind Arthur. 

“It is for him.” Dutch chuckled, the tips of his fingers slipping into the younger man’s boxers to grip at the warm, addictive skin beneath. “You should have seen what he was like before your return.” 

Arthur huffed. “I am still here, ya know?”

“As if we could forget.~” Dutch’s voice was like silk, caressing Arthur’s senses until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Before he could say something however, Dutch had retracted his hand from Arthur’s pants, leaving him feeling cold and pouty.

“This punishment blows.” He grumbled, staring down at the floor. Above him, he could hear Dutch laughing again. 

And then a hand suddenly smacked down against his ass, causing him to yelp in surprise and then moan loudly. The stinging sensation left behind was exactly what he needed, but before he could revel in it too much, another smack. Harder this time. 

“Fuck!” 

“Arthur, do try and be quiet, dear boy, or people will start to ask questions.”

Another smack, this one making his whole body vibrate in pleasure, and Arthur tried his best to stay silent. He drew his lower lip into his mouth and bit down harshly, each moan and pant now sounding muffled. Blood started dripping down his chin at the effort of keeping it all in. 

After a few more spanks, Dutch was satisfied. 

“Stand up, son.” He ordered, voice oddly calm. A strand of hair had come loose and was now hanging over his eyes, but he ignored it, his entire attention on Arthur. “Feeling sorry yet?”

Apart from the stinging ass, which admittedly would make sitting down an issue, he felt fine. But then his gaze caught Josiah’s and he knew that this was only the beginning. 

“My turn, dear boy.” 

And then, like magic, he was in front of Arthur. Undressing him, quickly but carefully. Where Dutch screamed dominance, Josiah was more tender, more delicate. He removed Arthur’s upper layers with ease, even managing to fold them somewhat before moving onto more important things. 

Arthur’s jeans and boxers were tugged down and disposed of in three quick steps.

Now he really did feel exposed.

“Dutch, get off the bed. Arthur, get on.” 

It felt weird seeing Trelawny give commands, but both men followed them obediently. Dutch moved to the chair and began stroking himself whilst Arthur lay on the cot, ass in the air. 

Their little three-way relationship was complicated at times, but it did work nicely. Especially the sexual side.

“Good boy.~” Josiah said softly, opening the tub of lard and slicking his fingers with it. He admired the faint red marks on Arthur’s cheeks before slipping one digit inside. 

The lard was cold but Trelawny’s finger was warm, giving Arthur the most surreal experience imaginable. He turned his head and pressed one side of his face against Dutch’s pillow, eyes on the older man. 

“So... tight...”

Josiah brushed against his sensitive spot and Arthur twitched violently, another loud moan tumbling from his lips. He could feel Dutch watching his every move and it made him feel all proud inside. 

A second finger was added and started to stretch him. 

“Fuck...” Arthur hissed, pushing back against Josiah’s fingers and plunging them deeper inside of himself.

All three men were moaning now. 

“Arthur... I-I need you.” Trelawny whispered quietly, his usually steady voice now starting to crack. 

“Then take me.~”

And he did. In one fluid motion, he was inside of Arthur. The warmth enveloping his cock was almost enough to send him over the edge. 

In the corner, Dutch was grinning. 

“You’re meant to be punishing /him/, Josiah, not yourself.” 

“He feels so good though.~” Trelawny replied through gritted teeth. Once he had himself under control again, he started to move. Slow strokes at first. He was still a gentleman, after all. 

His fingers gripped onto Arthur’s hips, who was panting and whimpering dangerously below him, and he continued his steady pace for another minute or so. 

“Dear boy, I could have you all day.~” 

“I wouldn’t complain.” Arthur grunted in response, quickly starting to find the slow pace torture. “But only if ya move a little faster.” 

Josiah cracked a grin and obliged. His hips snapped forwards and the gentleman facade fell. He drove himself harder and harder into Arthur, until both of them were covered in a layer of sweat. Arthur’s voice cracked and he was no longer trying to keep it down, desperate pants and shouts soon heard around the entire campsite. 

“Shut him up!” Dutch hissed. 

But Josiah was just as far gone — just as loud. Skin slapped against skin and each accidental brush over Arthur’s sweet spot just made him even louder. 

After a moment of being torn between arousal and annoyance, Dutch got up and climbed onto the cot as well, in front of Arthur. He gripped onto the younger man’s shoulders and lifted him up slightly before plunging his already hard cock into Arthur’s mouth. 

“Hush, boy.”

Arthur gagged at the sudden blockage in his throat, each moan now vibrating directly up Dutch’s length. But after a moment, he had relaxed enough to breathe through his nose and calm his frantic heart.

An enthusiastic mouth worked on Dutch’s twitching member, and Dutch in return rewarded Arthur with some gentle hair play, knowing full well how much his boy enjoyed it. 

Josiah came first, his body shuddering to a halt as he melted against Arthur and filled him up with his warm heat. 

Dutch was next. He gave Arthur two seconds of warning before climaxing, which the younger male swallowed greedily. 

And then, finally, it was Arthur’s turn. With his senses fucked and stimulated beyond belief, he came messily all over Dutch’s bed. 

Afterwards, they all cuddled. Arthur in the middle. Dutch behind. And Josiah at the front. 

“Can you punish me more often?” Arthur whispered — content, happy and almost ready for round two. 

Both Trelawny and Dutch just laughed weakly. Utterly exhausted.


End file.
